Best Way To A Man's Heart
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Mrs Lovett/Sweeney Todd pairing. Sweeney is keeping his feelings towards her to himself, but can he manage for long? The more he keeps them from her, the more he kills. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a Sweeney Todd fanfic before and would appreciate any comments on it, good or bad it would help me write it better I'm sure. I hope you enjoy it, the first chapter's quite short but I just wanted to introduce Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney's relationship here to start of with, so let me know what you think, thanks.**

* * *

The sound of her footsteps grew louder, stomping their way up the stairs. He turned around to face her when he heard them stop and replaced with the sound of the door creaking open.

''What did you do?'' She barked. He raised an eyebrow in an unconcerned manner.

''What?'' He whispered back, polishing the razors in his box.

''What did you do to him?''

''Who?'' He spoke monotone to her, which irritated her at times. She slammed the door shut and the room shook.

''You know who. Toby, he's gone because of you.'' She was trying to show her anger at him, but it didn't impact him in any way.

''I did nothing.'' He stood from his seat and held it up to the light watching it glisten.

''Listen here if you did anything to hurt him in any way, then I'll-''

''You'll what Mrs. Lovett?'' He interrupted, she glared at him for a moment and then turned to leave annoyed by the whole situation, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

''Leave the boy, he's only getting in the way.'' She shook her hand free and leant in close to him.

''The boy stays, he's the only thing that keeps me sane around this place, that's if I can find him now he's disappeared.''

''Now now, that is not your decision to make.''

''Yes it is. I own this place too so I chose who stays here including yourself.''

''Mrs. Lovett.'' He called after her as she made her way over to the door; but to show her anger ignored him and slammed the door shut behind her just as she had done a moment ago.

Mrs. Lovett walked through the door to the pie shop later that night and halted as soon as she saw Sweeney waiting for her. She had been looking non stop for him all evening; she went without food all day hoping she would run into him.

''Any luck?'' He spoke softly, which wasn't very often and waited for her response. She shook her head and threw her coat onto the wooden chair, which fell over from the impact.

''He'll be back, he cares for you too much.''

''At least some one in this god forsaken world does.'' She made her way over to the counter and begun beating the dough, as though it were Sweeney himself.

''That's not entirely true.'' He replied, without meeting her gaze. She stared back however and searched his eyes as he stared at the ground.

''You ate yet?'' He shook his head and finally made eye contact, but as soon as he did, she was the one to look away, still annoyed at him for before.

''There's some pies left over from before, help yourself.'' She gestured to the oven behind her and he frowned at the thought of eating one.

''Mrs. Lovett.'' He spoke just before she left the room, causing her to stop in the door frame. He followed her and paused behind her. She shivered at his presence behind her.

''I apologize for before, I thank you for all you have done for me and will help you find Toby tomorrow if that's what you want.''

''And why do you care for what I want?'' She felt his warm breath against the back of her neck as she sensed him leaning in closer. She closed her eyes and took in the sensation of his lips against her neck. She waited for his response, but he never did answer. As she felt his hands go to turn her around to face him, she pulled away, leaving him to simply watch her as she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you for the comments, I was a bit unsure about this to be honest but your comments were great to read so thanks here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a little short.**

* * *

Truly caring for the boy, she had gone out of her way to make posters showing him as a missing person. Due to the situation they were in she couldn't exactly offer a big reward. She was handing them out to strangers on the street who either crumbled them up and threw them on the floor or ignored her completely. She was so transfixed on finding him that she wasn't aware of Sweeney's watchful eyes glued on her through the dusty window. She turned finally and gave a weak smile, sighing she hitched up the bottom of her skirts and made her way back inside.

''Would you prefer if I went out and looked for him?''

''Don't be daft you have customers need seeing to.'' As if on cue a customer requesting a close shave entered the room, coughing violently, he spat on the floor and Mrs. Lovett placed her hands on her hips dejectedly. Sweeney noticing the look in her eyes placed his hand on the contagious man and led him upstairs for a very close shave indeed. Unaware of the bloodshed upstairs Mrs. Lovett murmured some talk of people not respecting nothing anymore as she mopped the spit up and blended it in with the murky floorboards. She looked at how it cleaned some of it away and spat down herself, pleased it was at least making the place look more presentable when blended in correctly. A shadow lurked outside reading the poster for Toby and so she smoothed her curls back and slumped herself against the door.

''Anything I can do for you Sir, nice pies in the oven.'' She winked at him. He removed his cap and gave a gentle bow to her, eyeing her whilst doing so.

''Morning m'am, a pie sounds lovely but there's not enough change in me pocket to afford it. I think I saw the boy though.''

''Oh?'' Mrs Lovett glared at the poster he was drawing his attention to.

''No reward?''

''Not enough change in me pocket to afford it.'' She repeated his earlier words and smiled at him, apologetically. He smiled back, thinking of another way she could pay him. She yanked her head to the side, gesturing for him to follow. He closed the door behind him and sat down at the table like she told him.

''Now you tell me where he is and I'll give you a fresh homemade pie or two, how's that?" She opened the oven and teased him by taking her time bending down to reach for them. He coughed to pull himself together and nodded his head in agreement.

''I can pay upfront I can be very reasonable if I want to.'' She sat down opposite him after placing a hot pie in front of him.

''I think I seen him selling fruit down by the river, not half an hour or so from here.'' He bit into the pie hungrily and didn't care for wiping the spilt gravy away from his shirt, not that it would have made much improvement.

''Half an hour you say?''

''I could show ya if you like m'am, that is if you don't mind me company for that long.''

''Well I'm sure I could cope.'' She leant back on her chair, oblivious to Sweeney stood staring at the pair.

''Mrs Lovett.'' His voice startled her and she turned all too sharply at him.

''Yes Mr Todd?'' He glared at the visitor in distaste and back at her.

''A word if you would.'' He was hiding his hands beneath a cloth from their new visitor and without another word left the room, expecting her to follow.

''Can't a girl get a moment's rest around here.'' She muttered as she stood up, the visitor grabbed her wrist.

''I could bring the boy to ya, if it's too much trouble for you to go.'' She was leant over him, the way he had hold of her, just enough for him to gaze lustfully at her cleavage. She stuck out her bottom lip slightly, knowing all too well what he was looking at.

''I can't keep giving you pies for these favors I'll be out of business.'' She gave a small smile at him, who now focused his eyes on hers.

''I'm sure we'll think of something m'am.'' She thought for a moment and gave a gentle nod; she pulled herself away from him and walked away.

''That we'll discuss another time, I'm needed right now, you bring the boy back I'd greatly appreciate it and I'll think of something to thank you with.'' She told him to close the door on his way out and without looking back followed Sweeney upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be an M rated soon guys, I had to be safe with the rating as I knew where this was going to end up going so sorry to disappoint you if there hasn't been any M rated stuff so far, thanks for reading anyway and enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

She walked into the room and the sight got her straight away. She closed the door behind her and pulled down the shutter, afraid someone would see.

''Mr. Todd, it looks like a slaughterhouse in here.''

''Well isn't that what this is?'' He dumped the body form the chair through the trapdoor with a definite stomp on the pedal.

''Why did you make such a bloody mess, this'll take forever to clean.'' She placed her hands on her hips and scanned the state of the floorboards and the wall by the chair.

''He deserved it, as they all do.'' He stared at the empty space in the chair, as though any minute someone would be sitting in it and he could do it all over again. She turned her attention to him considering she couldn't clean this up in a matter of minutes.

''Let's get you cleaned up at least.'' She reached for his hands, which still had the razors clutched in them, dripping with ruby red blood. He pulled away from the contact so fiercely; he cut her hand deep without intention. She seethed at the pain and held onto it with her other hand.

''Careful what you're fuckin doin!'' Her voice brought him back to reality and he stared down at her now bloodied hand. He cleared his throat to get his voice.

''I didn't mean - here let me see.'' He reached out for her hands, but it was her turn to pull back.

''I don' need your help.'' She shot back at him. He settled the razors down and then looked back at her reassuringly.

''I won't hurt you Mrs. Lovett.'' She stared back at him for a minute and then nodded for him to continue. It was like an electric current surging through her body as soon as his hands met hers. She gulped nervously and stared into his dark eyes as his eyes focused on her cut.

''It's quite deep.'' He stated without looking up. She shouldn't be staring at him like so, but she couldn't resist. She had never seen him like this before, so close up, he was almost human. His eyes moved as any other's would do, she swore she saw a sparkle of concern in them as he begun washing the blood away with a wet cloth. The touch hurt her a little, causing a moan to escape her mouth without her realizing, he looked up at her; she looked away. He continued washing the hand, until all the blood was gone. Once achieved, he ripped off a part of the old curtains drooping lazily on the edge of the small window frame. As carefully as he could he wrapped it around her hand.

''To stop the blood.'' Sweeney made sure it was wrapped around securely; he traced the material with his fingers and then pulled away.

''Thank you.'' She whispered so quietly she didn't even know if she said it, but she must have because Sweeney responded.

''Your welcome Mrs. Lovett, I do apologize for hurting you.''

'Well I'll accept your apology considerin it's a one in a million things to utter from your lips.'' She made sure she spoke louder this time.

''What about the visitor, do you know him?'' Sweeney queried.

''Oh him nah he said he knows where Toby might be, so will be expectin 'im back.'' Sweeney nodded robotically.

''You seemed to have liked him I just presumed you knew him.''

''No just liked 'im is all.'' Mrs. Lovett didn't even know whether her hope of getting him jealous was working, but she didn't back down. She was tired of playing games, but yet the temptation was too overwhelming. If he didn't do anything soon then she would move on or at least try to. She'd find a way to rid her dreams of him every night. A way to stop fantasizing about him. A way to stop dreaming of him undressing her in the moonlight, with those skillful hands of his. To stop the arousing image of his body against hers, their lips colliding together in a long passionate kiss that led to them making endless hours of passion. With just the moon giving them any source of light. But it proved to be harder than she imagined. Still, she was a grown woman and like every other woman she had needs and when they could be fulfilled she'd grab onto it. Even if it relied on a stranger instead of her she's prefer it to be.

The sound of knocking on the shop door woke her up the next morning.

''We're closed.'' She rolled her eyes in her head. The knock came again at the door and she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders to hide her sleeping garments. By the time she made it to the door, Sweeney was stood face to face with the knocker.

''Is Mrs. Lovett home?''

''She's sleeping.''

''Was sleeping.'' Mrs. Lovett corrected him and walked over to him.

''Who is it at this hour?''

''Your liked visitor.'' He replied bitterly, never leaving his gaze from the middle aged man. She shoved Sweeney aside and bid him to come in.

''Sorry to wake you M'am.'' He gestured to her clothing or observed her in the revealing clothing more likely.

''Is this about Toby?''

''Yes m'am I tried to bring him here, but he'll have none of it.''

''Why doesn't he want to come back?''

''He says as long as _he's_ here he won't be returning.'' He punctuated the 'he' dramatically, which caused Sweeney's hands to clench into fists. Sweeney went into a sequence in his head step by step how he would get rid of the visitor he felt so threatened by. He didn't like him and what he didn't like most of all was the fact that he didn't felt so threatened by him. He wasn't a bad looking man considering how poor he was and he was aware of it, which was what wound him up so much, if he was aware of this Mrs. Lovett surely would have thought about him.

''This is ridiculous.'' Mrs. Lovett glared at Sweeney, silently blaming him for it all and then looked back more softly at the visitor.

''Let me come with you, Mr. Todd give-'' She paused and stared back at the man.

''I'm sorry dear what's your name?''

''Tom. Tom Johnson.'' He tipped his cap politely to her as he formally introduced himself.

''Tom.'' She tried out.

''Well Tom come in won't you, give me two ticks and we'll be right out from under Mr. Todd's feet. Mr. Todd why don't you give Tom some of that ale.'' She ushered him inside and removed his jacket without even asking him. She exited the room without another word, leaving the two men in a long and uncomfortable silence, in which time Tom could feel the fellow male's eyes burn into the back of him like scorching daggers.

''What do you do … Tom?" Sweeney finally interrupted.

''Builder sir.''

''Thin thing like you?''

''Don't mean I ain't got the muscles for it.'' Which was most probably true he was well built enough, just not as well built as you'd imagine a middle aged man to be as a builder.

''Much work lately?'' Tom shook his head slowly.

''Not really no, wish I did though, need money in your pocket true?'' But Sweeney didn't respond to his question, he eyed that neck of his from the side, mentally deciding what angle of the razor he would use on him.

''Shame makes two of us with little work to do. Unless I could interest you in a shave Tom?'' He spoke in his friendliest voice, but there was a tone of falseness in it aswell.

''I'd much prefer that ale?'' Tom pestered rubbing his dry throat for dramatic effect.

''At this hour?''

''Why not?'' Sweeney didn't move of course. He was ready to continue this discussion until Mrs. Lovett came back in fixing her hair into her typical hairstyle. The majority of the strands of hair ignored what she wanted them to do and hung lazily in loose curls.

''Right we off then?'' She tilted her head to the door, gesturing for Tom to follow.

''Look after the shop when I'm gone would you Mr. Todd.'' But she pulled Tom out with her before Sweeney could even get a word in. He walked over to the door and watched them walk away linked by the arm. He watched through narrow eyes as they turned the corner, heading for the river. Or so Tom said. No doubt they'd be gone the majority of the day 'looking for him', when Sweeney knew full too well what Tom was doing and he intended to do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update this, here ya go anyway, hope you like it, feel free to comment**

* * *

After chatting away and laughing at his jokes here and there, Mrs. Lovett finally stopped her contribute as soon as her eyes lay on the sorry sight of a filthy looking Toby. She untangled herself from Tom's grip and left him standing there by himself in the busy early rush of London town.

''Toby! Don't you dare run away now Toby!'' She shouted out to him, but he couldn't run even if he wanted to, the surprise of her presence had the poor boy rooted to the spot. He tried to find words to address her in reply, but she didn't give him much time.

''Not wanting to come back I hear, what's that all about?'' She cut in again, wiping away the dust from his clothing.

''You're filthy as a rat you know that?'' Toby opened his mouth to reply, but she was blurting the words out of her, before he could do so.

''You been eating, well of course not, the size of you.'' She rubbed her thumb over his cheek to wash off the filth as best as she could. There was silence.

''Well you still speak?'' She placed her hands on her hips.

''What one you want me to answer first?" He exclaimed.

''Cheeky sod.'' She nudged him gently.

''Mrs. Lovett.'' Toby removed his poor excuse of a cap off his head and fiddled with it.

''Sorry I ran away like that, but I couldn't stay around there anymore.''

''What you talking bout? You don't wanna come back?''

''Yes I do, it's just, Mr. Todd, there's something bout him I don't like.'' She knew full well what that feeling was. He didn't have a clue what they did to make their pies the best pies in London, didn't take any notice in the disappearance of their customers. Which was the only reason alongside Toby's assistance that convinced Sweeney for him to stay.

''What you talkin bout?''

''He threatened me Mrs. Lovett; he was the one who made me go. He doesn't want me back.''

''Of course he does, he wouldn't say that.'' She tried to laugh it off, but the look in his tired eyes stopped her.

''He said that to you?'' He lowered his head, to avoid her gaze.

''Toby!'' She pestered him into telling her the truth.

''Did he make you come here?'' She tried again. After a moment of silence between them, he finally nodded his head. She sighed and without another word, pushed him in front of her, gently but firmly.

''Come on we're goin back, to hell with him.''

''Hey Miss you what you doin with my lad?'' A red head squared up to her.

''Your lad?'' Mrs. Lovett turned back.

''Yeah my lad, he's workin ere with me.'' The red head pulled him back to her side.

''Oh no he's not.'' Mrs. Lovett rolled up her mid length sleeves up further along her arms.

''It's your own loss if you missed out on his help.'' Noticing all the speculation, Tom walked over to Mrs. Lovett's side.

''Anything wrong?'' He glanced at each one of them.

''No, no problem at all is there love?'' She smiled falsely at her.

''You ain't getting him!'' The red head shot back, spitting at her feet. Mrs. Lovett being the fiery character she was, was ready to react back, but Tom stayed her.

''I'm sorry for the trouble m'am, but he ran away from home you see.'' Tom cut in, placing a hand on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder.

''You wanna come back don't ya Toby?'' He ruffled up his hair playfully. Realizing what he was doing, Mrs. Lovett joined in on the act too.

''Everyone's missing ya Toby, even Sally.'' Toby stared back in confusion at the pair of smiling fools.

''Huh?'' He stuttered.

''Oh, he's your son is he?'' The red head laughed nervously.

''Oh I get it now.'' Toby smiled, earning a scowling look from Mrs. Lovett.

''No harm no foul love, hope your sales go well.'' Mrs. Lovett grabbed him back and pushed him towards Tom before the red head caught on to what Toby said. They raced away, ignoring the red head's shouts, quickly disappearing into the hustle and bustle of the crowds.


End file.
